1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pedestal docking station with a small footprint that can be used to convert a notebook computer to a desktop computer configuration.
2. Related Art
Advances in computer technology have led to the increasing popularity of notebook, or laptop, computers. No longer constrained to desktop computer workstations, many people now perform a large percentage of their work on notebook computers while away from the desk. Of course, much work is still performed while at the desk, and many people must choose between using a desktop computer while in the office and a notebook while away, or using a notebook computer exclusively, even while working at the desk. Both options present disadvantages. Owning and operating two computers involves additional expense, as two systems must be purchased and maintained. A high level of inconvenience is also introduced in that the two systems must be synchronized, that is, any work performed on one must be transferred to the other.
In contrast, by using only a notebook computer, a user can gain the advantage of a portable computer without incurring the added expense and inconvenience associated with owning two systems. Such a solution, however, comes at a cost. Notebook computers were designed to be compact and portable. As a result, the design of notebook peripheral components, such as the keyboard and mouse, have moved away from the more ergonomic designs associated with desktops to the less comfortable but more compact designs for notebooks. Using a notebook for extended periods of time can be uncomfortable for the user and can lead to repetitive stress injuries.
But perhaps the most undesirable aspect of using a notebook as a desktop is the notebook display. Because the notebook display is traditionally an integral part of the notebook, the display cannot be moved independently of the notebook The display is always in the same position relative to the keyboard and pointing device, regardless of the personal preferences or physical needs of the user. Also, the display traditionally rests, with the notebook, on the work surface, and can only be elevated by placing the notebook on an elevating structure, also elevating the keyboard and pointing device to an unnatural height. Consequently, using a notebook for extended periods of time as a desktop computer is not a comfortable alternative.
In an effort to address these problems, notebook docking stations have been developed. In a typical docking station scenario, the notebook is docked into a station that is already connected to peripheral devices, such as an external display screen, desktop keyboard and mouse. The hard drive and processor of the notebook are used in connection with these more comfortable desktop peripheral components. Docking stations traditionally fall into two categories, those which utilize a desktop monitor for the visual display and those which utilize the notebook display. Utilizing a desktop monitor provides a larger viewing area, but necessarily means that the docking station has a large footprint, that is it consumes a large portion of the available work surface. It also, of course, involves the additional expense of purchasing both a docking station and a desktop monitor.
In an effort to solve these problems, docking stations have been developed that utilize the display screen of the notebook computer. An example of such a docking station can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,096, Helot, et al., owned by the assignee of the present invention. These types of docking stations typically have a foundation that provides connections to the peripheral components and also serves as a base for the mechanism which elevates the notebook computer. The elevation of the notebook computer can be adjusted as well as the angle of the notebook display. While these types of docking stations provide more flexibility by using the display of the notebook, they still consume a large footprint due to the necessity of supporting the notebook. As the notebook is adjusted, the base must be large and heavy enough to offset the mass of the notebook to prevent the docking station from falling over. The resulting device is a docking station that allows the use of the notebook display but which still consumes a large footprint.